kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Principal Genuine
Principal Genuine (理事長) is the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Ruka Genuine's mother and a supporting character in Ruka arc on Story mode. In Ruka arc, she sometimes role as NPC character; that is until she becomes a playable as story mode in Ruka arc progresses. Role in Game Ruka arc Principal Genuine is only appears in Ruka arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also Principal Genuine's role as the NPC for earlier Ruka arc story until she becomes playable. She is Ruka Genuine's mother, and is the chairwoman of the Smart Survey Arcademy. Character Information Appearance Principal Genuine is a elegant elder woman of 38 years old which has along dark brown hair which reaches only waist length with side hairs and pale green eyes. She only wears a chairwoman uniform consist of white long sleeved shirt with aqua color necktie, a blue long sleeved blazers with white lines and same color as her short skirt, a dark brown stockings and a pair of ankle strapped high heel pumps. Personality Principal Genuine takes her job as chairwoman seriously and cares about Smart Survey Arcademy very much, but doesn't believe there's anything she can do to help it. She also cares a great deal about her son Ruka, as seems in Chapter 3 in Ruka arc when she asks him if she's sure about his decision and he take risk without getting killed by the enemy. Similar to Liddell, Principal Genuine shows her personality of charismatic, elegant, patient, polite and soft spoken. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : An inward slash, outward slash, stab, inward stepping cut, outward waving slash, then a big step with a reaping cut. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Principal Genuine swings her rapier to shoot an ice elemental shot from her sword pointed forward at 5 meter range; can fire three shots at once per input. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Ice elemental shots can pierce through multiple enemies and upon hit causes frost bite for 10 seconds. , , ( ): Principal Genuine does upward turning slash with an inward scoop motion. The second input spins around and kicks the enemy upwards. , , : Principal Genuine struts and slaps, slowly advancing with each hit. , , , : Principal Genuine turns around and kicks with a devastating blow. , , , , : Principal Genuine spins around and kicks the enemy upwards then leaps in the and does a meteor slash if is tapped again which creates a water element shockwave at the large AoE on impacts to the ground that damages and launches the other enemies away. , , , , , : Principal Genuine does a hard diagonal slash in a kneeling forward position that sends a ice element cutting wave forward. Spiral launches the enemies away slightly on hit and causes frost bite for 10 seconds. (This input requires Principal Genuine is Level 15) Direction, : Principal Genuine does a delayed spinning slash forward at said direction of 5 meters. Inflicts crashing knockback and upon hit causes frost bite at certain probability for 10 seconds. Knee Strike ( , during dash): Principal Genuine does a dashing knee attack that stuns the enemies. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Principal Genuine swipes her weapon in mid-air and can be followed up with a air combo by swiping up or down. , : Principal Genuine throws her weapon to the front before she slightly retreating to the back. Stuns the enemies when hit. , , , : After two swipe air combo, she produces more swings and the last slash spiral launches the air juggled enemies away. , , , , : After three swipe air combo, she does a aerial roundhouse kick with a devastating blow. , , , , , : After four swipe air combo, she does a second tapped version of C5. , , , , , , : After five swipe air combo, she does a aerial version of C6. (This input requires Principal Genuine is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Principal Genuine counters with her C4. Inflict damage and spiral launches the attacking enemy away from her. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After she blocks the enemy attack, Principal Genuine backs down before unleashing a quick short thrust forward at the counterattack. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Chilling Pierce: Principal Genuine step backwards and she does a forward dash stab at the distance of 10 meters, inflicting damage on enemies and causes frost bite for 10 seconds. (This skill is learned from the start of Principal Genuine's level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Ice Needle: Principal Genuine stabs to the ground to unleash a icy long spikes in front of her which inflicts damage on enemies per tick and causes frost bite for 10 seconds (This skill requires Principal Genuine is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Thousand Stabs Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Principal Genuine stands a ready stab position. Press and hold the button to perform multiple jabs. Each stab inflicts multiple hits and causes frost bite for 10 seconds. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she does a twirling slice that unleashes several slash marks upon the target and cancel the stance. This skill is similar to Delilah's Stabbing Stance, except it has a water/ice element (This skill requires Principal Genuine is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 8 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Needle Drive: (chargeable) Principal Genuine rushes and stabs the enemies with a powerful stab up to 10m forward. Grounded foes are knocked away on each stab via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place, also upon hit causes frost bite for 10 seconds. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Principal Genuine cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can stab up to 20m forward to stab further and hit more enemies and damage. his skill is similar to Delilah's Stinger Drive except it has a water/ice element (This skill requires Principal Genuine is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Chilling Field: Principal Genuine creates a mist of ice over 20 meter AoE for 30 seconds. Enemies in Chilling Field area will get continuous damage and will become Frozen at a certain rate (This skill requires Principal Genuine is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Musou Attacks (Azure Stabs) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Principal Genuine continuously jabs her rapier forward. Then ends with a spinning slash that spiral launches away from her and causes frost bite for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Principal Genuine’s Level. , (Azure frost) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Principal Genuine jumps on top of nearby enemies four times (with arms behind herself) before back flipping unto the ground to produce a large ice shockwave. If any of the jumps fail to hit an enemy, she simply emits a smaller ice shockwave upon landing. Upon hit causes frost bite for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Thousand Needles) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Principal Genuine does a longer version of Thousand Stabs Storm Rush over wide area. Quick stabbing up to hundred times with multiple stab effects and inflicts multiple hits, damage and causes frost bite for 10 seconds. Afterwards, she unleashes a slash version of Needle Drive that inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies away from her slightly on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Ice Kick) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Principal Genuine stabs the target. If she connects with her stab attack, that stabbed enemy will frozen, and then she charges forward with a kick to shatter the target. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Chilling Storm) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Azure Stabs): Principal Genuine charges her weapon continuously to accumulate magic on her weapon, then creates a storm of ice over 20 meter AoE for 10 seconds. Enemies in Chilling Storm area will get continuous multiple hits, damage and will become Frozen at a certain rate. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 40. (Azure Cold) (Requires all 3 Musou bars) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Chilling Storm): Principal Genuine charges her weapon continuously to accumulate magic on her weapon, then points her weapon in front to create a ice void that spiral launches all enemies over 30 meters and pull them close to the sphere and trap to inflict damage and multiple hits. Hold the button to make the sphere longer up to 10 seconds. Afterwards, it creates a massive icy explosion which inflicts massive damage and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 50 along with Azure Judgement. Burst Attack (Azure Judgement) (Burst Mode required and instead of Azure Cold): Principal Genuine spreads the entire area with Chilling Field, then she charges her weapon continuously to accumulate magic on her weapon. As her Burst Attack starts, slashes upward several times in a row, followed by a more slashes. As continuing her Burst Attack, she begins to strike diagonally with fiery streaks before performing two extra kicks with the second one sends the enemies diagonally upward. Then creates a ice storm all over the enemies to inflict multiple hit until they frozen solid. On the final blow and the Burst Attack is over, she does a powerful that releases a burst of ice energy that shatters frozen enemies and causes huge ice explosion over 50 meter AoE. Inflict massive damage on every hit and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the last blow will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Principal Genuine is Level 50 along with Azure Cold. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Principal Genuine fights using a rapier and as such most of her strikes are very fast, very precise stabbing motions; with a few slashes in-between combos with ice attacks. The result of this is a great character for freezing enemies including enemy officers and bosses, but with wide openings in crowd control. On top of this, her combo strings are very linear and prone to missing without proper aim and careful timing thanks to a rather narrow striking zone. However, with time and mastery of these nuances, she becomes a force to be reckoned with. Most of her skill attacks are cost 500 MP and she does not require increasing her MP ratings by building INT rate. Her fighting style comprised mostly of lunges, her rapier is one of the least accurate movesets in the game. It is useful in crowd fights because the player does not have to focus on precision, but her draw backs is her rapier itself does has low damage output and it is very ineffective against officers and bosses due to its weak attacks; as when she fights against the strong enemy officers such as bosses, it takes notably longer to defeat them. The low damage output of her rapier can be countered by equipping weapons/accessories with higher attack power. Weapons Trivial *Principal Genuine is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her clothing are loosely similar to Linda's from Yugioh GX series except with different costume designs. *Her personality is similar to Principal Minami from Love Live! anime except being Liddell-like. *Her movesets are loosely based on Nu Wa's moves from Dynasty Warriors series with mixed of Kirijo Mitsuru's moves from Megami Tensei Persona series complete with Skill and Musou Attacks and has a ice element much like Kirijo does. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters